Before
by Melle-Todd-Heathcliff-Cullen
Summary: L'histoire de Sweeney Todd avant qu'il ne reviennent à Londres selon moi. Pour l'instant seul le prologue est posté mais je rajouterai bientôt des chapitres.


Before...

_Bonjour !_

_Ceci est ma première fan fiction, je pense donc qu'elle va être courte mais je ne suis pas sure..._

_Excusé moi si certains détails ou dialogues divergent de ceux du film. Je le regarde en même temps pour être sure mais il se peut que certaines choses m'échappent._

_Évidemment Sweeney Todd, __Anthony __et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Je n'ai même pas le mérite d'avoir inventé l'histoire car elle est rapidement résumée dans mon film préféré. Je ne fais qu'apporter quelques détails personnels._

_Les caractères des personnages divergente peut être de ce qu'ils devraient être mais..._

_Je pense qu'il y aura des surtout des PO de Sweeney, sans doute d'Anthony et peut être (mais rien n'est moins sur) d'autres personnages_

_Je crois avoir fini... Bonne lecture !_

_Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est pas des trucs sympas à entendre ^^)_

Prologue : There's No Place Likes London

Je crois qu'il s'appelait Anthony. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon.

Il avait l'air... heureux. Oui heureux. Je pense que c'est ce que j'aurai du éprouver a l'idée de revoir ma Lucy et ma Johanna... Mais mon coeur avait été tellement meurtri que je n'en était plus capable. Plus tard peut être...

Il chanta :

_I have sailed the world  
beheld its wonders  
from the dardinells,  
to the mountains of Peru,  
But there's no place like London!_

Je l'interrompit, la voix rempli de hargne de l'entendent faire les louanges de la ville qui m'avait banni et apercevant ses abords.

_No there's no place like London...  
You are young...  
Life has been kind to you...  
You will learn._

Je m'arrêtais et avançai. Eu envie de crier. Un mélange d'impatience, de colère. Je ne pourrai être heureux qu'après L'avoir vu. Je ne criai pas. J'inspirai. Regardais cette ville que j'avais autrefois chérie. Elle abritai aujourd'hui l'homme qui avait brisé ma vie. Elle abritai la vermine, les fantômes, la corruption du monde. Elle abritai aussi ma vie, mon coeur, mon amour. Mais je ne savais ce que j'allais y trouver. Nous partirions sans doute, quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Loin des fantômes.

Je repris :

_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit  
and it goes by the name of London.  
At the top of the hole sit the previlaged few  
Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo  
turning beauty to filth and greed...  
I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,  
for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru  
but there's no place like London!_

Nous arrivâmes.

_- _Vous êtes sur que ça va Mr. Todd ?

- Je te pris d'être indulgent, Anthony. Mon esprit est tous sauf apaisé. Je vois des ombres fourmiller dans ces rues autrefois familières.

- Des ombres ?

- Des spectres.

Il avait sans doute le droit de savoir. Je l'appréciais assez après tout.

Je chantai mon histoire :

_There was a barber and his wife,  
And she was beautiful.  
A foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason and his life,  
And she was beautiful,  
And she was virtuous,  
And he was... naive._

There was another man who saw  
That she was beautiful.  
A pious vulture of the law,  
Who, with a gesture of his claw,  
Removed the barber from his plate,  
Then there was nothing but to wait,  
And she would fall,  
So soft,  
So young,  
So lost  
And oh so beautiful!

Il est étonnant de voir comment, moi que la prison, la haine, et la tristesse qui ont rythmé mes trente dernières années avait transformé en être froid et immuable, pouvait devenir humain et faible à la seul penser de ce que j'étais avant. Il y a si longtemps...

- Oh ! Et la femme, monsieur, a-t-elle cedé ?

C'était ça le plus terrible. Je n'en savait rien. Il me reste seulement l'espoir. Mais je ne peut pas y croire. Je ne peux plus. Cela fait tellement d'année !

Je ne sais pas...

_Oh, that was many years ago...  
I doubt if anyone would know..._

Il était tant de partir.

- Je voudrais te remercier, Anthony. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé, je serais encore perdu en mer.

- Vous reverrai-je ?

Après tout... Quand tous cela sera finit.

- Tu pourras me trouver, si tu le souhaites, vers Fleet Street. Sans doute...

- Jusque là, mon ami.

Il me tendit une main. Il voulait sans doute que je la serre. A quoi bon ? Je le laissai sans même un regard. Il m'avait certes sauver mais il était faible. Et bien trop naïf. Je m'enfonçai dans la brumeuse Londres.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it..._


End file.
